empirefandomcom_it-20200214-history
NY Raining
NY Raining (La pioggia a New York) è una canzone cantata da Rita Ora e Charles Hamilton nel finale della Prima Stagione di Empire, intitolato Who I Am. Testo della canzone Charles Hamilton: Miles from home, my style's grown Sick a game played like a zylophone My instrument is me with thousands of bones Whiling, I just wanna zone My mama knows I need a chick to become a dove Smile a lot, give a lot of Only to me, spoiled me with your bad You were like royalty, baby, cash that See the rain is making me feel painless This relationship is so dangerous If they find out, what will they make of it So I say that every kiss like a sanction You ain't missing a thing With all the shit that you sing And I need cash just to give you a rent Love at first sight, but it has blocked my pain So for you, I'll exceed the top 5 in the game Rita Ora: In the city lights I swear I hear you call my name (call my name) There's nothing right I'm stuck here while you're miles away (miles away) In New York raining (New York raining) In New York raining there's too much My babe, I need you There's too much, my babe I need you Charles Hamilton: Red wine and cheese before bed time You and I fell in love is the headline Just add the wine and about what I've been finding I stay silent and let you chime in You want me to talk fine, then Someone broke your heart, let me find 'em But I hate fights, and now I got stage fright Until I'm at your place at the late night You make me smile, stop doing that A lot is on my mind when I rap, in fact You are a lot, I guess I rap for you Needless to say, this is magical After you, shivery I have to do I love you when you catching attitude I wanna tease you just to laugh at you So that make up, could be a faster move, c'mon Rita Ora: In the city lights I swear I hear you call my name (call my name) There's nothing right I'm stuck here while you're miles away (miles away) In New York raining (New York raining) In New York raining there's too much My babe, I need you There's too much, my babe I need you Charles Hamilton: When the rain falls down, the pain is all out My brain, you call out my name and that's fame I'm looking great but I still feel shame For realest the game I feel insane But when I'm with you, my feelings change I love you, I really hope you feel the same You know what I am, you're holding my hand No one else can, so I'm your man You promised bliss so I'll be missed You're all that I miss and we all need this Love and affection is all we miss From the world, to each other That's all we give I wanna hear you out, talk to me, miss I hardly wanna slip to awesomest kiss Call me whenever, call me forever As long as I can call us together I love you Rita Ora: In the city lights I swear I hear you call my name (call my name) There's nothing right I'm stuck here while you're miles away (miles away) In New York raining (New York raining) In New York raining there's too much My babe, I need you There's too much, my babe I need you Galleria di foto Video Navigazione en:NY Raining Categoria:Canzoni Empire Categoria:Canzoni della Prima Stagione